Her KnightMare
by Sylfyre'FFN
Summary: Starting at the Goblet of Fire, a new Triwizard tournament, a new war. Harry will find new allies, lose old ones, and travel to that darkest of places to survive. HP/FD ? Rated M for later chapters. Writing summaries without giving stuff away is hard.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, but the storyline and any characters I create are mine.**

**I have a lot of ideas for this story. I could be slow at times, but I'm definitely going to try and finish this. I hope. =P And to those who enjoy this story, I'd love reviews. Those who hate it, I'd love to know why ^_^**

**The first couple of chapters are mostly a rushed version of canon, simply so I can get to my story, I just wanted the time to set stuff up. Things should start getting interesting towards the end of chapter 2.**

**That said, let us start where all stories must: at the beginning!**

* * *

A light grey owl swooped overhead, weaving through the trees of a large estate in France. The early morning sun was streaking into a mansion through an open window, and it was through here that the owl followed. It landed on a small, family-sized wooden table, with breakfast laid out on it. It was the least grand of anything on the estate. Sitting one side of the table was a man in his 40's, wearing a suit under his robes with his hair slicked into place. He looked every-part the high ranking politician he was, except for his face, which was not the mask he wore at work often, but rather was happy, and laughing with his daughter and wife who sat across from him. His wife sat in her dressing gown, having just rolled out of bed, and yet her hair was perfect, and there wasn't a trace of sleep in her eyes, which were clear and alert. Next to her was her daughter, dressed in the blue silk robes of Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic. Both of the women were blessed with Veela powers, and therefore always looked beautiful. Not that Mr Delacour would ever admit it out loud.

"Apolline, dear, you look a bit under the weather today." He teased from behind his cup of coffee. Apolline Delacour turned to glare at her husband mockingly.

"Antony, I think that the cat has been lonely on the couch. Perhaps you would like to swap with him?" Antony Delacour winced slightly. His daughter, Fleur smirked, before dusting off her hands, and reaching over and taking the letter from the owl, dropping a few pieces of bread next to the school owl, who quickly gobbled it up and took off. Fleur smiled after it before opening the letter.

_Dear Ms. Delacour. _

_Congratulations, you have been accepted to travel to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Be aware you may not be selected when we arrive, and if you are not you will have to remain to support out champion. _

_Olympe Maxime_

_Headmistress_

_Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic._

"I got accepted!" Fleur yelled out happily, interrupting her parent's continued banter.

"Congratulations" her father cried with pride. Her mother just smiled happily, as words could not convey her excitement. Fleur smiled, farewelled her parents and grabbed her bag and began to head for the door to go to school.

She walked out the driveway, and upon reaching a circle of stones, nodding and smiling at one of the house elves standing nearby, schooled her face into her usual mask, and twirled on the spot, apparating to school.

* * *

Viktor Krum lay back on his bed in his room. Being a famous quidditch star was great when you were someone who wanted his own room. Karkaroff had just told him of the tournament. Krum smirked. He was going to enter the tournament and win. It wasn't for the fame or the glory.

Krum just hated exams.

"I vill win." He looked back down at his books and continued to struggle through the damned English language.

* * *

Harry Potter sighed and rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses back on. His emerald green eyes looked over the essay in front of him. Finally, he just gave up, and accepted that whatever mark he got, he got. It was for Snape anyway, so it wasn't going to be a good mark. He glanced over and saw Hermione had written at least two more rolls of parchment than he had, but then again, it was Hermione. Even Snape couldn't deny her good marks. Shrugging, Harry put the essay with the rest of his finally completed holiday homework. Ron meanwhile, was sitting with Hermione, getting her to help with his essay. In short, he was getting her to do it for him.

"Honestly Ron, you know that I won't be able to help you as much this year. We are getting awfully close to our OWL year and you really need to get some better study habits going. Like Harry." She said, gesturing to Harry's bag of completed homework.

"Nope, not getting involved in this one" Harry said, getting up, and grabbing his bag and almost running out of the room and heading up the stairs to the room he and Ron shared. In truth, if Harry lived in a wizarding home during the start of the holidays like Ron, rather than being locked in his room and left out of sight, Harry suspected that he wouldn't have touched his homework either. As it was, he had nothing else to do so he just got it done. Harry hadn't wanted his essays looming over his head while he watched the Quidditch World Cup.

Ron came into the room a short while later, and got changed into his PJ's. He mumbled a 'goodnight' to Harry before he passed out on his bed. With a smirk of amusement, Harry rolled over and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Harry sighed in exhaustion. As usual, there had been a mad rush early in the morning to get everyone's stuff packed and then to get to the train on time. Harry had though he was prepared as well. Until Mrs Weasley came into his room in the morning and dumped some more clean clothes on his bed, and Harry had to re-pack his trunk, whilst Mrs Weasley woke Ron up. Eventually they had made it to the station and boarded with relatively no issues. When Fred and George are involved, relatively no issues is a success. Nevertheless, now Harry, Ron and Hermione joined by, for a very short period of time Draco and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle before they were removed by Hermione, threatening to punch Malfoy in the face again.

"It wasn't a threat Ronald, I would have been quite happy to hit him again, especially after what he and his father was saying at the cup."

"What do you think he was talking about anyway, something happening at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked.

"Well, whatever it is, no doubt Dumbledore will tell us when we get back to school." Hermione answered, taking out her _Standard Book Of Spells: Grade 4_ and once again beginning to practice the summoning charm. Harry nodded, and pulled out a book of his own, a journal Oliver Wood had left him with different strategies that seekers could use. It was hand written and was something Harry treasured. Ron continued to clean up what was left of the food from the trolley.

* * *

When everyone was seated, and the new students had been sorted, Dumbledore stood and silenced everyone.

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts." And as if on cue, once Dumbledore spoke, the doors of the hall flew open, and, clunking with every step, a man walked into the room. He walked up, had a few words with Dumbledore, and the moved to take a seat at the staff table. "And welcome for the first time, to Professor Moody, our new defence against the dark arts teacher." There was a pause while everyone looked at the new professor. His magical eye looked around the room, seeing who would hold it's gaze and who looked away. Very few held it.

"This year, not only will we endeavour to fill your minds with knowledge, but also, we will be playing host to our brother school Drumstrang, and our sister school Beauxbatons, for the Triwizard Tournament." Cheers filled the hall, and while Hermione looked interested, Harry was just confused. "Now for those of you who don't know, the Triwizard tournament is when a single student, a champion, is chosen to represent their school in a series of three challenges. More about that will be told at the feast at the end of the week, when the schools shall arrive. In the spirit of unity, our visitors will be bunking with you in your houses. They will share rooms with the seventh year students, and be spread throughout the houses as evenly as possible. The tournament will only be open to students who have reached the age of maturity. Now, with that out of the way.." and with that, Dumbledore sat down, and food appeared on the tables. Harry, Ron and Hermione all grabbed food and began to eat, while they began talking about the up-coming tournament, or in the twins case, grumbling about the age restrictions.

When the food was cleared, and the usual start of year warnings had been given, everyone left and went up to their dormitories. Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodnight, and then went up into their usual dormitories. Everyone quickly found their beds and soon they were all asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So far, it probably doesn't look any different. There are a couple of canon things that will change a lot coming up soon and I'm going to be trying very hard to make this fanfic different to any others I've read. I'll be skimming over some canon stuff in the first two chapters. Next chapter the goblet stuff will all be done and we'll have our champions. **

**Also, I'm not following the canon Triwizard tasks, I've got some in mind but feel free to throw some more at me ^_^**

**Sylfyre**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I just want to say THANK YOU! To everyone who favourite, alerted, reviewed and all that good stuff. I woke up and checked my email, and there were so many alerts =D =D Hence why I wrote this next chapter really really quickly as a big thank you to everyone. Unfortunately it's going to be like a week before I will have time to write properly. Finally, I start being able to put some of my things in now, hopefully it makes sense. **

**Enough author note, go read the damn story, set in J.K's world ^_^**

* * *

The first week at Hogwarts passed quite quickly. Mostly, it involved students remembering how to write with quills, and trying desperately to make their hand writing legible once again. There were classes which were an exception to this. Professor Snape had immediately collected their essays and given them a complex potion to make, which he assured them would in some way, shape or form be in their end of year exams. Professor Moody tested them all, throw question after question at them, trying to find their level. The disgust in his voice when he dismissed the class suggested he was not impressed. Even just from the questions the class felt like they had learnt more about dark curses than they had in the past 3 years. They were fortunate enough to have history of magic after defence against the dark arts, so they could all have a short sleep. And of course, people were wrapped up in the excitement of the other schools imminent arrival. So much so that there were stories flying around the castle about the other schools, such as Durmstrang being a school with troll guards that roamed to halls, to Beauxbatons actually being a school for squib children. In truth, there just wasn't enough information there for other schools for anyone to actually know what was going on.

* * *

Eventually the end of the week came, and everyone stood outside before lunch to welcome their new guests. The arrival of Beauxbatons was signalled by a large horse drawn carriage barrelling down and landing. Out of it stepped the students of Beauxbatons, all wearing light blue, silk uniforms. More than one of the Hogwarts males dreamt about the uniforms that night. Durmstrang's arrival left many girls blushing and giggling slightly, as the ship of Durmstrang rose from the depths, and off it marched the men in uniforms, with a lot of whispering following them as Krum stepped off the ship. Harry noted his strange walk, and wondered about the chance to fly against Krum, before quickly dismissing this. Krum would outmatch him by so much, and plus the star would probably be too busy with the tournament. The Hogwarts students followed their guests into the Great Hall, and took their seats at the house tables. Down in front, there were two smaller tables, with the two schools sitting at them. Lunch had not yet appeared, much to Ron's disappointment, and there was a golden casket on a podium at the front of the hall. Dumbledore stood out the front, next to the casket, with the Headmaster of Durmstrang and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons.

"Ladies and gentleman of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And a special welcome To Madame Maxime, and High Master Karkaroff. As you all know, we are here to find out how the champion for each school will be chosen. I leave it to our capable organiser, Mr Crouch, to explain." Dumbledore stepped back, and Mr Crouch stepped forward.

The triwizard tournament has a long tradition, and throughout time it has had many changes, the most recent of which, of course, the age restrictions we have imposed. However, one thing that has not changed is how the champions are selected." At this, he tabbed the gold casket behind him, which melted away, revealing a rather plain looking, but large stone goblet. The three heads of school pulled out their wands and touched the tips of them over the goblet. After a moment a light formed at the tips of the wands, and then the heads of schools pulled their wands away, the light slowly fell like a leaf falling from a tree into the goblet. There was a moment, and then a blue fire lit in the cup.

"The goblet of fire is the judge of champions. If you wish to compete, write your name and school on a piece of parchment, and place it in the cup. There will be three age lines around the cup, one from each school, to ensure no underage student attempts to enter. Place your names in the cup before dinner tonight. After the feast, then champions will be selected. If selected, a magical binding contract will then be in place. You cannot pull out once your name is in the goblet. Good luck to you all who enter." And on that note, Mr Crouch resumed his seat, and lunch appeared. The heads of school began drawing their age lines, and casting some other spells to stop people entering who were underage.

Ron turned to Harry. "You going to stick around and see who enters for Hogwarts?" Harry shook his head as he wolfed down a fast lunch.

"Can't mate, Madame Hooch said she would go through some seeker things with me, like the wronski feint that Krum did."

"Bloody hell mate, you're going to be dangerous next year, the cup is ours for sure. You reckon she'd do some stuff with me as well?" Ron asked.

"I dunno. You can come down and ask if you want. Surely a practice partner can't hurt." Hermione declined the offer to join, stating she needed to use the library. The boys rolled their eyes at each other as they grabbed their brooms and went down to the pitch.

Throughout the rest of the day, students were entering their names. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had lined up and all entered their names straight away, since the students who came had already decided they would enter. After that, there was a stream of Hogwarts students who were of age entering their names. Cedric was one such student, with his group of Hufflepuff friends pushing him in the circle. Fred and George tried to enter, only to find that aging potions did not work. A third year Ravenclaw girl tried to levitate her parchment in, only to watch it burn up as it passed the first age line. Fred and George came back with brooms next time, and did confirm that the age lines would land their brooms for them, and give them a second beard each. It was then that they conceded defeat, as Dumbledore walked in, chuckling merrily at the twins antics. An hour before dinner and the announcement, the great hall was shut, and it was confirmed that entries were complete for the tournament.

* * *

The lights in the hall were dimmed. In fact the only source of light was from the Goblet of fire at the front of the hall. Harry and Ron were tired and sore, since Hooch had decided to watch and give feedback as Harry led Ron into the ground over and over, before they tried some other seeker tricks, and then general broom control. Ron had mentioned he liked playing keeper, and so as thanks, Hooch and Harry had taken shots at him, giving him some well-earned practice and feedback. Both had left the training after thanking Hooch feeling like they had improved. Dumbledore stood out the front, with the other Heads standing to one side, and Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman on the other side of the cup.

"Now the moment, you have all been waiting for. The champion selection." The goblet of fire seemed to react to Dumbledore's words, and flashed bright, as a piece of parchment flew into the air, and Dumbledore snatched it out of mid-air. "The Champion for Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory." Everyone started clapping as the Hufflepuff boy stood with many pats on the back from his friends, and, after shaking the heads hands, went into a back room. The goblet flashed again, and once again, Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment. "The Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour." Fleur rose gracefully, and, smiling, followed Cedric's steps. The goblet flashed again. "The Champion for Durmstrang, Viktor Krum." Krum stood, as his school stood cheering his name and shaking their fists in victory. Harry wondered for a moment if any of the others had actually entered their names, but some of them had slightly disappointed looks in their eyes and Harry dismissed the thought. "Excellent" cried Dumbledore happily. "We now have our three champions, but only one can win, only one can be victorious, only one…" Dumbledore trailed off, as Snape walked slowly towards him from the back of the hall where he had been standing, looking behind Dumbledore. He turned around just in time to see a flash from the goblet and his hand flew out to catch the piece of parchment. He opened it and called out the name. "Harry Potter of Hogwarts."

Harry sat, dumbstruck in his chair. He hadn't entered. Ron and Hermione were looking at him funny. He slowly stood at Hermione's urging, and walked up to the stage, and took the piece of parchment from Dumbledore. It had his name on there.

"He's a cheat" Harry heard other mumblings along this line from here. There was a loud scraping of a chair and everyone turned to look at the one who had made the noise. Madame Hooch was normally a quiet person at meals, but in this case, she felt the need to be heard.

"I want it known, that from the time that the goblet was revealed, till forty five minutes before this dinner, Harry Potter was with myself and another student." She took a moment, surveying the room, before she sat down. Harry began to step towards the door where the other champions were, when the goblet flashed again. Another piece of parchment entered Dumbledore's hand.

"Marianna Moreau, from Beauxbatons." A pretty brunette girl stood slowly, seeming please, but shocked and confused. Karkaroff was about to protest when the goblet flashed again. Everyone was now looking at Durmstrang, wondering if someone was going to stand from there. "Gregory Grindelwald." Dumbledore stumbled over the last name. A man stood after a moment, and walked up to Dumbledore, taking the piece of paper. The three new champions walked in slowly, the other two looking down at Harry curiously. For whatever reason, every school now had two champions…but then why was a younger student entered, especially since he apparently had no opportunity to. The first three champions looked on as the second group entered.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Cedric asked. Harry stammered, trying to answer when Gregory spoke.

"The goblet chose the three of us. We don't know why our names came out." And with that, Gregory went over to Krum and started speaking to him, as Marianna and Fleur started speaking in rapid French. Cedric walked over to Harry.

"Harry, how in the world did you get past the lines?" asked Cedric. Harry shook his head.

"I didn't. I was with Hooch during the whole time names could be entered." Cedric held his gaze for a moment.

"I believe you. It is a terrible lie on your part if it was one, plus you don't seem like the type who goes looking for trouble" he said with a smirk. The door opened and Snape walked in.

"The champions are needed in the hall again, with their pieces of parchment. All six of you. We have discovered the reason for…most of the issues." Snape said, his gaze rounding on Harry. The six students walked back out to the stage, and, when indicated, put their pieces of parchment back in the goblet. The fire began to chance and cycle through colours, from red, to purple, to green to blue, constantly changing.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I believe a short history lesson is in order. There used to be six schools in the triwizard tournament, though it was not known as that at the time. There was, therefore six champions. Then, at the one hundred and seventh tournament, three of the schools left the tournament forever. One was disqualified for trying to eliminate the enemy champions outside the tasks. One, because it was too small a school now, and the last left of their own accord. Now, the remaining three schools were, of course, our three faculties. At the time, it was believed that six champions were needed for the tournament to be entertaining, so the schools each had two champions. An issue soon arose where schools would only register two students, in other word, pre-made teams. So, the goblet of fire was used, to mix up the teams and the champions. As such, no two students from the same school would be able to compete on the same team. So, the transfer it to now, our two Hogwarts champions will not be able to compete as a team, nor the two from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. For you see, the tasks were designed to be done in pairs. Eventually it was reduced to just one student from each school; however the goblet has been activated this time, as a team tournament. How that happened, however, is the mystery, as is Mr Potter's involvement since, as a staff member has said, he cannot have entered himself." There was muttering following this. Obviously not all of the students believed Harry hadn't entered himself. There was especially mutterings like that from the Slytherin table. Harry looked at his own table. He saw Ron and Hermione looking towards him, faces unreadable.

"The Goblet of Fire will now declare the pairs. These pairs will also be living together for the duration of this tournament, in hopes that they will foster a good sense of teamwork. There will be seven tasks now, rather than the three we had thought, and will occur throughout the year. Information will be given about the tasks next week, after the wand weighing ceremony on Wednesday. Now, without further ado…"

Dumbledore stood aside, and the now blue flames of the goblet got a bit brighter, and then some flames floated up, spelling out the names of the first pair in burning letters.

"The first team will consist of Marianna Moreau, and Gregory Grindelwald." There was applause following this announcement. The two named champions looked at each other, and after a moment moved to stand next to each other. "The second team, Mr Diggory and Mr Krum. Therefore, the final team shall be…" The fires spelled out the final team. "Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey Everyone =) Thank you to all the amazing people who put the story in their favourites or alerts and reviewed =D They all made me smile and also think about a few small but important things which I needed to think about more than I had =P

I will try update more, but these next two weeks I have about 7 assignments due for uni, as well as a play I'm in, which have all been sapping my writing time =( But I'll try find some more time to do some anyway. Who needs sleep right? =D

Also, in this chapter there is a reference to French. I don't actually know how to say it, so it's in bold. Whenever I write another language I'll bold it (unless I try say it in the language, I'm learning French at the moment.)

Enough A/N, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think =D

* * *

Harry and Fleur's names, as well as the names of the rest of the champions faded away, and Dumbledore took this time to speak.

"Now for lodging arrangements. Since both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have champions in the tournament, they will have less of our visiting school's students in their dormitories, as will Slytherin, who will have Mr Grindelwald, and Ms Moreau. Ravenclaw will have the larger portion of our visiting students, as they have more free space available for us to utilise. Highmaster Karkaroff and Madame Maxime will split up their students at the end of this, so if Durmstrang would be so kind as to follow our Head Boy, and Beauxbatons our Head Girl, and our own Hogwarts students off to bed, and they shall be with you momentarily." There was the scrape and shuffle of chairs as the students all stood, accompanied by the rabble of voices discussing the latest development in the tournament. Harry wondered if this time the school would believe him, or if this would be the chamber of secrets all over again. Even though Madame Hooch had backed Harry, he wasn't sure how respected she was around the school. He figured only time would tell. Harry tuned back into what was happening around him. Dumbledore was turning to speak to the champions.

"In a moment, I will ask you to follow the heads of house back to your new dormitories. We had not planned to house two champions in each house, so we have had to make special arrangements. You will be staying in the rooms of the founders. Inside each of the house areas is a room, hidden in a way and protected by each of the founders in some different way. The heads of house will explain it more to you when you arrive. Take heart that this is a privilege not given out lightly. The rooms have had to be changed a bit to accommodate two people in them however these were only minor changes. The Hogwarts champions will have to move their stuff tonight out of their dorm rooms. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions, your stuff will be brought to the common rooms for you. I'll leave you all to it. Good Night. Maxime, Karkaroff, shall we?" and with that, the heads of school, along with Professor Flitwick went out of the great hall to sort out the visiting student's lodgings.

Professors McGonagall, Snape and Sprout turned to the remaining champions.

"Come along now Mr Diggory. Mr Krum, I shall show you to your rooms then." Professor Sprout said after a moment, taking the two away. Professor McGonagall took Fleur and Harry a moment later, and Snape then took the final two champions.

* * *

Professor Sprout walked into the quarters that formerly belonged to Helga Hufflepuff and smiled. It was hidden behind a tapestry in the common room, with a spell on the doorway she explained which stopped people who didn't have access granted from the headmaster's office from entering without permission of someone who had access. She said Dumbledore would allow them both access tonight and for now, she was inviting them in. The two champions walked in and thanked her. Professor Sprout smiled and left, however at the door, and without turning around, called out to Cedric.

"Cedric, I do hope that, while Hufflepuff will cheer for you and Mr Krum the loudest, they will also cheer for Mr Potter." And with that comment, she walked out, closing the door behind her and tying the tapestry aside. The two champions surveyed the room. It was themed to the Hufflepuff colours, and had a badger tapestry in the middle. Two large beds adorned the back corners of the room, and the middle was a small area with a large table and chairs, and behind that, two couches facing each other and a small coffee table between them. There was a small fireplace in the background under the Hufflepuff tapestry. Cedric turned to Krum, and Krum looked at Cedric. The two locked eyes for a while, sizing each other up.

"I have to go get my stuff. It's in a few boxes and my trunk to move in from my room. If you need anything around Hufflepuff, ask away and someone will be glad to help. Hufflepuff is a friendly house." Cedric turned away to walk out, when he heard the gruff voice behind him.

"Your house, it is not competitive?" Asked the Bulgarian.

"We aren't as competitive as the other houses, but we still like to win. We just don't have the chance as often."

"But you are competitive? I can see if in your eyes." Cedric was silent. When Krum spoke again, his voice was friendly, with a touch of something Cedric couldn't quite put his finger on. "I vill help you move your things." And with a small smile from each of them, they walked out to Cedric's room. Once there, Cedric's roommates congratulated the two, with only a small amount of fawning of Krum since Cedric gave them a look when they started. Then the roommates watched as Cedric and Krum picked up his stuff. Really, it should have taken two or three trips if it was both of them, five or six if it was just Cedric. It only took one with the two of them, because they just kept picking up more and more stuff. There was a mention of a levitation charm from one of the roommates, however it fell on deaf ears as the two tried to pick up more things than the other. They carried the same amount of things, and when they got back to the room, they were both sore, but saw each other with respect, and even a hint of friendship. They unpacked and fell asleep exhausted. Cedric really did have too much stuff.

* * *

Snape led the two foreign students to their new room for the year. He stepped into the common room and led the two students to a nearby alcove. He pulled put his wand and tapped a statue the mouth of the statue opened, and Snape ran his wand along the palm of his hand, and dripped some blood into the mouth. He turned to the two visitors.

"You will be staying in the former room of Salazar Slytherin, a privilege you should by no means take lightly. You will have to add some of your own blood to the statue to gain access. It was a security measure added by Salazar himself. He, unlike the other founders, controlled access to his chambers himself, in the capacity of head of Slytherin." Following Snape's introduction, the two looked at the room. It was large, with a pit-fire in the middle of the room with two black leather couches either side of it. Book cases covered most of the two side walls, however they had been emptied and filled with some items to make them look a bit nicer, as well as some books covering basic charms and transfiguration and also copies of books about the school and it's history. There was a large table to their left and to their right where the book cases ended there was a potions area. The back wall had two doors in it that led to bedrooms. Inside each bedroom was a small bathroom to the side. Snake-like decorations adorned the place, and light was provided by torches around the room.

"In this house, you will notice elements of blood superiority. I don't know your blood status, nor do I honestly care, however others in this house will. Deal with that how you see fit. I have instructed them to help you should you ask of it, especially look for the ones with a prefect badge. Any issues feel free to come and see me. My office is in the dungeons. Any questions?" Snape was looking at the two at the time, and noted that Gregory was careful to not meet his eyes.

"None." He answered.

"No Sir." Marianna answered with a perfect smile. Snape turned to leave however at the door he stopped.

"While the two of you are of age to engage in whatever activities you wish, I would strongly advise you do so discreetly with regards to the younger years. Any breaches of that, and I will have you thrown out of my house." Snape stalked out on that note. Marianna scoffed at the man, muttering something in French. Gregory turned to the girl and spoke in perfect French, throwing the girl.

"**I will be going for a run tomorrow, then looking around this place. I suggest you join me, in the interests of us becoming more of a team."**

"**Your French is very good. Excuse my language before. I would be glad to join you." She answered. **

Marianna walked over to the room on the left and found her stuff inside. She began to set up her room, wondering about the strange man whom she had been partnered with. Gregory likewise was setting up his room, wondering how he should best deal with the girl he had to work with. So long as he had the trophy at the end, it really didn't matter to him.

* * *

Professor McGonagall had many things on her mind as she walked into the Gryffindor common room. She walked over to the fireplace, and placed her hand onto the lion head that adorned the mantelpiece. She spoke a password, and some fire flew out of the room and hit a blank space in the wall near the stairs leading to the boys dormitories.

"This room will be visible to people for the rest of the year, however other will not be allowed to enter after a curfew on the room, and not without verbal permission from one of you." McGonagall walked over to the door with the two champions, and Harry opened the door and held it for McGonagall and Fleur. McGonagall looked at him with the hint of a smile, glad that of everyone in her house it was him chosen, since he embodied everything it meant to be Gryffindor, but at the same time sad that it had to be him. The boy went through too much. Harry stepped in after the two ladies and into a circular, warm looking room. It was lit by two sources of light. The first was the large fireplace underneath a Gryffindor banner on the opposite side of the room. The second was a ring of fire, which sat on an indented ledge in the walls. There were four sets of what looked like shelves spread around the room, with the entry they stood in, and the fire across the room sitting between two sets of the shelves. The other two gaps had 4 doorways, two in each gap. Professor McGonagall turned to the two and gestured to one side of the room.

"The bedrooms are that way. One door leads to the bathroom, the other to the bedroom. As Mr Potter may be able to tell you, Boys cannot go into the girls dormitories, but the girls can go into the boys dormitory. It will be the same in that bedroom. Mr Potter, you will not be able to go into Miss Delacour's side of the room, but Miss Delacour will be able to go into your side of the room. There is a split in the room to make it obvious and some privacy. I hope this won't be a problem for either of you. On the other side, there are two empty rooms. Do with them what you wish. Do either of you have any questions?" Both shook their heads and the professor nodded. She turned and started to leave the room. At the door, she called back.

"Oh and Mr Potter, you'll need to move your stuff to this room tonight please. The house elves have packed it, but they did not have access to this room as I had not yet unsealed it." She paused as if she wanted to say more, before sighing softly to herself, and walking out of the room. Harry looked over at Fleur to find her looking at him intently.

"I suppose-" Harry and Fleur both began to say at the same time before stopping. After a moment, Fleur began again.

"I suppose you should get your stuff. Then we need to talk." Her tone was not quite cold, but also not quite neutral either. Harry nodded, and stepped out of the room. The common room was quiet, which surprised Harry. He had expected a large party or something. He walked up the stairs, and after a moment, walked in the door. He saw Ron sitting on his bed, with his back to him. No one else was in the room.

"Neville, Dean and Seamus are helping Professor McGonagall with the Beauxbatons students that will be staying here. She got Fred and George to help as well. That's why there's no party." Ron's voice was toneless.

"You alright mate?" Harry asked? Ron didn't answer for a moment, before he stood up and walked around the bed and stood in front of Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You have to move rooms I hear?"

"Yeah. I have to bunk with Fleur Delacour all year." Ron's expression didn't change at all, and after a moment, he picked up some of Harry's stuff. Harry quickly grabbed the rest and levitated his trunk with a quick _locomotor _charm. They reached the entry to Harry's new room, and Harry put down his stuff and opened the door.

"Thanks for the help mate. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry said, sitting his things down. What he heard next froze him in his tracks.

"Actually you probably won't see me around much anymore." Ron answered. Harry turned to face him. Ron wasn't looking at him. "We're just too different you and I. Your always getting caught up in stuff, and I know you didn't enter or anything, hell I was with you all day. But don't you see Harry? I'm not part of this." Ron glanced over at Harry. Harry was struggling to keep tears from falling. Nothing Ron was saying made sense to him. But the feeling of dread was familiar. It was like when he thought he made his first friend in the muggle world, before Dudley found out.

"Harry, I'm sorry but. Well. I'm holding you back. Your better than me mate. That's just how it is. You're the triwizard champion, the boy who lived. Hell, your even boarding with a veela. Most men would kill for that. You see what I'm trying to say mate? Your just…Your in a different class to me. Anyway. I should let you go do things I guess. Sorry." And with that, Harry's first friend left him. Harry tried to call out after him, but he couldn't get any words out past the lump in his throat. Harry turned and came face to face with Fleur, who was looking at him intently.

"You heard?" Harry asked. Fleur just nodded.

"You did not enter this tournament, or have anything to do with the cup not working properly did you 'Arry?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"You know, I've never had a normal year at Hogwarts, or as normal as things can be at a magic school. I thought this year I might. I didn't have anything to do with the cup not working or anything." Fleur simply nodded and pulled out her wand. She waved it and muttered a spell, and Harry's things all lifted up into the air and floated to his room. Harry wordlessly went through the motions of starting to get ready for bed when he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Fleur asked, having noticed him freezing.

"Hermione. I haven't seen her. I wonder if she hates me to.." Fleur stepped over to Harry so fast he thought for a second she had apparated before he heard Hermione's voice in his head reminding him that you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts.

"If she is your friend, you should go and see her. Maybe she is not as stupid as your red haired friend." Harry hesitated for a second before nodding. He opened his trunk and pulled out the invisibility cloak, and the marauders map. He glanced back at Fleur.

"Go. We will talk tomorrow oui? Then you can tell me where you got an invisibility cloak and why your holding a piece of old parchment." Harry just smiled in relief and thanks, before racing out of the room. Fleur watched him leave, before grabbing a piece of parchment and scribbling down some things she wanted to find out tomorrow. Once that was done, she got changed and retired to bed. At the very least it would be an interesting year. She pulled the covers around her bed. It was like a four poster bed, but the covers hung from the ceiling and were made of some sort of silk. And there was some room to walk around her bed as well. Nodding in approval she got under the covers and pulled them up, glad that her room was at least warm. Fleur Delacour hated the cold. She soon fell asleep, thoughts about the tournament on her mind.

* * *

Harry found Hermione at the library. After he got out of the room he was sharing with Fleur, he activated the map and saw Hermione's dot in the Library. It was the only one. He donned the invisibility cloak and walked to the library quickly. He had to stop once because he ran into Miss Norris and had to find his way around her, but once he got there, he rushed to the back of the library. Hermione sat at a table, with several books open, and making notes on a piece of parchment. A lonely candle gave her light. She looked up, searching the room for whatever made the noise rushing towards her.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked. Harry pulled off the cloak and Hermione smiled at him.

"Why are you using the cloak?" She asked before she seemed to realise something. "Is it past curfew? I lost track of time, I was looking at stuff that might help you get through this blasted tournament and…" Hermione trailed off, seeing Harry seemingly struggling with himself. "What's wrong Harry? Did something happen?" Harry slowly recounted what happened with Ron. Hermione was alarmed by the monotonous voice he told his story in. Hermione got up and gave him a crushing hug.

"Harry, I don't believe any of those things Ron said. No matter what your my best friend. You won't get rid of me that easily." She smiled at him until he finally smiled back.

"Thanks Hermione. I needed that. What did you find?" He asked.

"No. You need sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow. And Fleur I suppose. Hopefully she'll help keep you alive through this silly thing. I'll need to ask Dumbledore is there are still safeguards on the tasks. Some of the old ones I read about, well I can see how people died. Sometimes they got students to do things like fight dragons. Can you believe that?" She paused, seeing Harry's eyes widen. "Whatever they send at you Harry, you can handle it. I believe that." He nodded before helping Hermione put her books away and then sneaking back to Gryffindor tower with her under the cloak. They bade each other good night, and went their separate ways, after Harry invited Hermione into their room whenever she wanted of course. Harry got changed quickly, got under the covers, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm trying to make them longer but the conflict between wanted to update soon as I can, and lack of time to sit down and write fanfiction keep leaning towards update fast, thought I'd rather write longer chapters so hopefully the next one will be a decent length =)


End file.
